The Secrets We Keep
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Tokiya and Otoya grew up together during their country's civil war over government matters. Now that the war is over and won by the new group the public has dubbed "Frosbite", the couple must leave the city or be put to death. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! My new computer sadly doesn't have word :/ So for now I'm using google drive. I was just typing them up on the website under copy & paste, but it kept deleting everything I had. I know it was probably a dumb idea, but hey. It worked for a while. The only bad thing about using google is that it removes all the formatting after putting it on here ^_^' But it saves like every 5 seconds so that kinda neutralizes that annoying bit.**

**In school at the moment we're studying the holocaust. So, of course, with every book we read in my language class, my mind wanders to how Otoya and Tokiya would deal with the situation.**

**So think of taking Telltale Games Walking Dead, Avatar the Last Airbender, Frozen, the holocaust, and Elder Scrolls Skyrim and putting them all together. The result would be this story. You might tell that some ideas reflect those things (One part I thought up resembled the sewer scene from Walking Dead when they learned about Crawford) and I did steal a word from Skyrim (The forsworn is like a cult. I just thought the name sounded cool :P) but I decided, "Hey, what the hell? Why not take my insane imagination and go out on a limb with this story?" It might be really cool, but it also might be really stupid.**

**And I don't know what's with me and hurting Otoya. Seriously.**

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

><p>The civil war raged from the time I was born until I turned eight.<p>

Going down into the fallout shelter every few days for hours on end wasn't exactly a fun thing to do for a fidgety child. It was more of a precaution. There were no bombs, no explosions. But my parents didn't want me to see the killings in the streets.

The government before the war wasn't bad, my parents told me. The officials could have done more, but there was always enough freedom for most people to be content.

Then the rebels came in. They weren't your average protest-in-the-street-rebels either. They were the kind that threw molotovs at buildings and walked the streets carrying AK-47s.

"Mom, can we go home yet?" I glanced over at my neighbor and only friend. He was laying on the floor, sprawled out on his back.

"Otoya, I already explained this to you." His mother sighed and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"But it's booooring!" He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. "And I wanna see the soldiers! One of the kids at school said they look really cool!"

"Mr and Mrs Ichinose have been kind enough to let us stay here for the time being. You should be thankful that you aren't out there in the commotion." I glanced over at my mom and dad who were sitting at a small table playing chess. Boredom really makes you do some strange things.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" He whined rolled back onto his back, putting his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light fixture in the ceiling.

A few more shots fired outside before becoming total silence. My parents and Otoya's both looked up, listening intently. My mom's eyes met with her friend's, and a small smile spread across both of their faces.

Their smiles disappeared quickly as machine gun fire started yet again.

I looked down at my hands, my thumbs poking through the cut holes in my sweatshirt sleeves. Under that, bandages were wrapped around both hands. Also a precaution.

In this world, there were people who had certain... _powers_. Some could control the elements, some could make things from nothing. It wasn't exactly a _common_ occurrence, per say, but everyone knew of at least one person who had one of these. The society decided to call them the Forsworn Powers. Some people developed them over time. I on the other hand, was born with them.

But what I had was generally frowned upon. Earth, air, water… they were harmless. Harmful if used a certain way, but mostly harmless. I had the two undesirable elements; Fire and ice. Not only were they thought of as a threat to society, but they were also extremely dangerous. Wild. Unruly. Untamable.

To prevent me from killing anyone, or setting the house on fire again, my parents decided that wrapping my hands up would be a good idea. Also to hide the singe marks that I frequently got on my palms. So I wrapped them in bandages, then pulled the end of my sweatshirt sleeve down over them. Eventually I decided to cut holes for my thumbs.

"Tokiiiii wanna do something?" Otoya looked up at me with his big red eyes. He was a Forsworn also, but his was easily concealed, as it only affected him on occasion. Future Eye is what it was referred to as. Anyone with future eyes could easily get a well paying job with the government.

I sighed and a few little snowflakes blew from my mouth. "Not really."

Otoya pouted and grabbed one of my hands, quickly unwrapping the bandages.

"Oto, can you please not do that?" My mom looked over with a worried look on her face. She didn't want two seven year olds and three adults to be found burned in a secret bomb shelter.

"Ooooh…" He whined and looked down sadly. My mom shrugged and directed her eyes to the two of us.

"It's just that Tokiya hasn't exactly gotten it under control yet," She was trying not to make anyone upset, I could tell.

"I won't hurt anyone, I swear!" I looked up at her with hopeful eyes. I really wanted to take off the bandages. They made my hands uncomfortably warm.

"Fine, Tokiya." She shook her head and directed her attention back to chess.

I smiled at Otoya and unwrapped both hands. It felt so much better.

"Hey, watch this!" I turned my hand so my palm was facing up, fingers straight. Otoya was watching intently. I curled my fingers in a little and a spark lit, making us both jump then giggle at our reaction. I tried again, this time the spark igniting into a floating flame, hovering about a half inch off my hand.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Otoya's eyes grew wide, and I watched the flame. It was a light yellow/orange. The flames used to be a deep crimson, but they seemed to be lightening as I got older.

"Told you." I smirked a bit, feeling proud.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that may be good for chapter 1 :) I'm definitely going to continue writing right now, but I wasn't sure how to transition without a chapter change. This was sort of a prologue, giving a little background info. The real story starts about 10 years late, with the Tokiya we all know and love :3<strong>

**See you next water time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I apologize for the lack of better wording in the last note. What I meant was that they were going to be in a similar situation, discrimination by their totalitarian government. I didn't mean to offend anybody :'(**

**Also, the thing about the fraction of the people with powers. It's sort of flipped from Avatar the Last Airbender, the majority of people being nonbenders in this story. **

**I've been trying to catch up on the spookycraft series by ImmortalHD, since he's one of my favorite youtubers ;) Each episode is at least an hour long *_* So it distracts me from writing! Gah!**

**Now, time for 17 year old Tokiya! Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Gather round, witness the death of this beast!" A man stood up on a stage in the main square of the city. Otoya's hand slid into mine, the crowd not able to see from the closeness to each other.<p>

A guillotine had recently made it's home in the square. Large screens were around on the sides of the buildings, advertising new products or in use by Frostbite.

Frostbite was a name that the opposers of the new system came up with. None of us had ever experienced it, but reading about it in books or reading the dictionary definition gave us an idea of what it was. It was like this new government; cold-hearted and merciless.

But they had happily agreed with the name, showing the rest of us that we couldn't oppose them. That no matter what we did, they didn't care.

"This Forsworn has kept secrets from us!" The man speaking was the chief of the guard, giving out the report to the people. "He refuses to admit his wrongs, as he refused to inform the guard of his curse!"

We all knew the rules._ All Forsworn must inform the government of their ability._ They said it was protection, but most of us knew they were up to something. That something wasn't quite right.

Looking around at the people, I realized some of them were happy. Joyous, proud to be killing others. It just didn't seem right.

My parents and Otoya's had raised the both of us with distinction between right and wrong. But most people in this city weren't, based on the way they were acting at the moment. Cheering, singing, shouting… How did I live with them around? With all this hatred?

The blade shot down from it's wooden frame, slicing the man's head from his torso easily. It was there one second, gone the next. It rolled down into a small chute leading under the stage.

Otoya's grip tightened on my hand. He was staring straight ahead with a dazed expression on his face.

"Otoya?" I moved a bit closer to him so nobody would overhear our conversation.

He didn't respond. I leaned a bit towards him to get a better angle of his face. The white of his eyes were a light pink tint, the irises a deeper, more red shade.

"Dammit…" I muttered under my breath. I knew he was seeing something. Usually he was lucky enough to only have these moments at home, or somewhere away from others.

"Otoya c'mon…" I nudged him a bit, but he didn't react. His grip grew tighter on my hand, his nails digging into my skin.

"Huh?" He jumped a bit, snapping out of it. The pink faded from his eyes until they were back to normal. He looked down at our hands, then pulled his back, moving a bit away from me.

"What is it?" I reached out for his hand again but he pulled both to his chest.

"... Trust me." He looked serious for once. His attention was directed back to the stage, where the guards were still speaking about their latest victim's "wrongdoings".

"Furthermore, a new law will be taken into effect starting today," A gray haired government official was standing back behind the chief, ready to step up and begin speaking. "So please welcome, the president!"

Cheering erupted through the throng, making me feel a bit more uncomfortable than usual. I hadn't meant to get stuck here. Otoya and I had just been going out to get something from the store for his mom. She was stuck at work and hadn't had to the time to go pick up a special order.

"Thank you," He started his speech and the cheering died down, the people excitedly waiting to hear their leader speak. "As of today, a few new laws will be put into action. They have been thought over vigorously by our council, and were approved last night."

The crowd once again cheered. The young teen standing behind Otoya and I was shouting like he was at a sporting event. It was quite obnoxious. A small flame curled past my lips as the thought passed through my mind.

"Our society today must focus on surviving. We must keep the strong; but what to do with the weak?" The screens around the square all started switching to views of the president.

"Some come to me and say, 'Help them! They have the potential to become stronger!'" A loud string of booing followed this comment. The crowd was becoming more and more impatient.

"I do think this makes logical sense. But for years we have been trying to care for those who can't and won't make any benefit to our society. Why make expensive medicines? Why not just… Eliminate them?" I was started to get a bit confused. What was he hinting at here?

"Those who cannot benefit society-" He leaned forward over the podium, dramatically trying to capture the crowd's attention and make his point. "- don't have a place in our society.

"This way, we won't make the same mistake as our predecessors!" The screens started changing again, lists of the new laws posted.

_All sickly, elderly, or mentally unstable citizens must report themselves to authorities._

_Any child born who develops Forsworn abilities must be turned over to authorities._

_All sexual relationships must be with opposite gender. If not, please report to authorities._

_The act of defying these laws will be taken as treason; and therefore punishable by death. Knowing of these acts being committed by said citizens and not taking action is also considered treason._

In my mind, the last seemed so… _out of place._ So sudden, and unexpected. I knew that one day that last law was going to become reality. Frostbite was always going around preaching about how it didn't benefit our society, that no children were born from these "unjust and illogical affairs".

Then it all started sinking in. I blanked out for a minute, the rest of the speech incoherent. Why Otoya suddenly pushed me away. He had seen what was coming, and wanted to make sure nobody noticed before the laws came up. We would have been picked out of the crowd easily and place up on that stage, our heads sliced off also.

But now we had two strikes against us. We were unreported for being Forsworn; being one of the first things Frostbite had pushed. They had gotten the public on their side, gotten the people to believe anything said to them at the drop of a hat.

I had a feeling that my life was about to become a living nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Buh buh buuuuuuuh! That was a little bit longer I think. No clue, actually. I just kind of went with it. I hope the idea became a little more clear to any readers! The fact that their life is now complete and utter shit with so many complete bakas around!<strong>

**See you next water time~**


End file.
